ECW and GWA Results
by KenSNJ
Summary: Slight ECW Star Wars crossover. Tevin Felth turns ECW back into what it was before the WWE. Sept. and Oct. results, new champions, Bischoff, and a bad referee.
1. ECW and GWA August 8, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 8/8/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Felth's arrival, stripping the Big Show of his title and firing Paul Heyman.

Tommy Dreamer & The Sandman d. Mike Knox and Test Knox was knocked out after being put through several tables. Test appeared to have a shoulder up but referee Chris Kay counted amyway. After the match, Sandman had a beer and caned Test some more.

Tevin Felth is talking to Mickey Jay about something mentioning Lightsabers.

Big Show d. Balls Mahoney Show won with a chokeslam through a table. Referee Chad Patton took his sweet time making the count.

Paul Heyman says Felth will never stay in ECW and he'll have Mr McMahon deal with Felth personally.

Finlay d. Justin Crebible Referee: Mike Posey Finlay's sidekick kept running around attacking Credible before FInlay finished him with a Celtic Cross.

Joey Styles and Tazz mention Sabu v. Kurt Angle for the vacant ECW World Championship.

Sabu d. Kurt Angle to win the ECW World Championship During the match Paul Heyman and the Big Show attacked referee Chad Patton and replacement referee Mike Posey before Tommy Dreamer & The Sandman attacked them. Chris Kay made a very fast three count.

Kenny & Mikey d. the FBI Referee: Chris Kay Kenny & Mikey used numerous chairs and tables to win.

Bryn Khayman & Andros Khayman (dressed like a vampire) battle to a draw after referee Mickey Jay is chokeslammed by the Big Show with Paul Heyman screaming at ringside. Ariel and Kevin Thorn are shown watching the match. In this match the use of Lightsabers was permitted. Both Khaymans fight off Heyman and Big Show. Tevin Felth hands belts to the Khaymans and tells Heyman and Show there will be hell to pay for their behavior. 


	2. ECW and GWA August 15, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 8/15/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Sabu's win

Clash of the Giants, Big Show d. Umaga w/ Armando Estrada Referee: Mike Posey Show wins after Chokeslamming Umaga and Estrada through a table.

D-Generation X d. Test & Mike Knox Referee: Chris Kay DX won after Triple H hit Test with a sledgehammer and a pedigree.

Sabu d. Finlay Referee: Bryn Khayman Sabu launched Finlay over the top rope and through a table. Joey Styles mentioned that Khayman is a very new referee as he took some time to count.

RVD d. Kurt Angle Referee: Mickey Jay RVD managed to turn the Ankle Lock into a pinfall.

Joey Styles mentioned that Tevin Felth was very irate upon hearing Chad Patton was still recovering after Big Show and Paul Heyman put him through a table. Felth mentioned that he would make an example out of Paul Heyman and that anyone attacking a referee will automatically be disqualified and subject to punishment.

Tommy Dreamer & The Sandman d. Paul Heyman Referee: Mike Posey Dreamer launched Heyman into the ring post which had a chair mounted in it before Sandman caned him for a pinfall.

Kevin Thorn & Lord Khayman w/ Ariel d. The FBI Referee: Chris Kay The FBI was disqualified after Little Guido pushed the referee.

Tevin Felth & ECW GM Michael Piett d. Vince McMahon & Shane McMahon Referee: Bryn Khayman The McMahons were disqualified after Vince punched the referee in the face for a slow count. After the match Felth allowed DX to beat on the McMahons. 


	3. ECW and GWA August 22, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 8/22/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Felth/Piett v. The McMahons

Tommy Dreamer d. Paul Heyman Referee: Chad Patton Dreamer won after a Legsweep onto a chair. Joey Styles noted that Patton was taking his time still recovering from the attack by Big Show and Paul Heyman

Kenny & Mikey d. Mike Knox & Test Referee: John Finnegan Kenny & Mikey won after giving Knox a con-chair-to.

Finlay d. CM Punk Referee: Chris Kay Finlay used a Shillelagh to Punk's leg to win. After the match Punk claimed that the referee was biased.

Balls Mahoney d. Umaga w/ Armando Estrada Referee: Mike Posey Mahoney won after Sabu helped put Umaga through a table.

Joey Styles mentioned that the main event was Tevin Felth v. Mr. McMahon.

The Sandman d. Little Guido Referee: Chad Patton Sandman won after a cane shot to the head.

Lord Khayman d. RVD Referee: Mickey Jay Khayman won after Kevin Thorn and Ariel interfered

Tevin Felth d. Vince McMahon Referee: Bryn Khayman Mr. McMahon was disqualified after he threw the referee out of the ring and brought in Mike Chioda to assume officiating duties. Chad Patton called for the DQ and Tevin made Vince join his own club by planting his face in Patton's rear end. 


	4. ECW and GWA August 29, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 8/29/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Felth/Piett v. The McMahons

The Sandman d. Paul Heyman Referee: Chad Patton Heyman was disqualified for hitting the referee with a chair.

CM Punk d. Finlay Referee: Mike Posey Finlay was disqualified after his sidekick hit the referee with a Shillelagh.

Tommy Dreamer d. Little Guido Referee: John Finnegan Dreamer won after putting Guido through a table.

Joey Styles mentioned the main event would be Michael Piett v. Shane McMahon with Mick Foley as a guest referee.

Kenny & Mikey d. Johnny & Nicky Referee: Chris Kay Kenny & Mikey won after double teaming Johnny through a table. Mitch proceeded to get on the bad side of Tevin Felth and wound up in a match of his own.

The Vampires d. Mitch Referee: Chad Patton Mitch was disqualified after poking the referee in the chest.

Mike Knox & Test d. Umaga w/ Armando Estrada Referee: Mickey Jay Test and Know won after using the barbed wire on Umaga.

Michael Piett d. Shane McMahon Referee: Mick Foley Piett won via submission after putting Shane in the Sharpshooter and both Foley and Tevin Felth screamed for the bell despite Shane not tapping out. After the match Foley gave Shane Mr. Socko and made him join the club. Joey Styles noted that Bryn Khayman required 20 stitches to close a wound in his head suffered at the hands of Mr. McMahon. 


	5. ECW and GWA September 5, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 9/5/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Piett v. Shane McMahon

We are introduced to A.J. Who will serve as Tevin Felth's Executive Assistant and will also referee the first match. DX has taken over the ECW TV Truck.

Sabu d. Paul Heyman Referee: A.J.  
Sabu won after putting Heyman in the Camel Clutch. A.J. called for the bell dispite Heyman not tapping out. DX made a graphic that said "He screwed and was screwed." referring to the South Philly and Montreal Screwjobs.

Joey Styles noted that Bryn Khayman was still recovering from being attacked by Mr. McMahon and that A.J. had challenged Umaga to a match.

The Vampires d. Mike Knox & Test Referee: Mike Posey Thorn pinned Knox after using a chair. The Vampires have won a shot at the ECW Tag Team Championship.

RVD d. Little Guido Referee: Chad Patton RVD won after hitting Guido with a Five Star Frog Splash.

CM Punk d. Justin Credible Referee: John Finnegan Punk won with the Anaconda Vice. Punk has won a shot at Finlay's United States Championship.

Paul Heyman threw a fit about how Tevin Felth was embarrasing him week after week. DX kept inserting rude sound effects and playing with Heyman's mic as well as drawing a graphic on screen. Felth then gave Heyman a present which turned out to be an overweight male stripper. Felth then placed Heyman's face in the stripper's backside and informed him that he would be in a match against Felth next week at Madison Square Garden.

Matt Striker was berating the crowd and insulting them until The Sandman appeared. DX made a graphic that said "Class Dismissed." Hardcore Holly then attacked the Sandman until Tommy Dreamer showed up. Felth ordered a match.

Tommy Dreamer & The Sandman d. Matt Striker & Hardcore Holly Referee: Chris Kay Dreamer pinned Holly under a table to win while Striker and Sandman brawled to the back. Joey Styles noted that Chris Kay was counting bad pinfalls.

Finlay d. Stevie Richards Referee: Mike Posey Finlay won with a Celtic Cross. After the match Finlay informed CM Punk that he would leave with the title.

A.J. d. Umaga w/ Armando Estrada Referee: Mickey Jay Umage was disqualified after Estrada pulled the referee from the ring. DX then proceded to attack Umaga. 


	6. ECW and GWA September 11, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 9/11/06 (TV 9/12/06)

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Felth & DX making a fool out of Paul Heyman.

Tevin Felth thanks the fans for leading ECW to its MSG debut.

The Sandman d. Matt Striker Referee: Mike Posey

Sandman won after pinning Striker under his cane.

RVD d. Hardcore Holly Referee: John Finnegan

RVD won after hitting a Five Star and sending Holly through a table.

Tevin Felth announces that Kelly's Expose will return next week and if Mike Knox interferes with it, he runs the risk of hearing one of Tevin's favorite phrases. You're Fired. Test appears and tells Felth that he's nothing but a Mr. McMahon wannabe. Felth tells Test his chances of a title shot just went up in smoke. He then reminds Paul Heyman about their match later.

Balls Mahoney d. Stevie Richards Referee: Mickey Jay

Mahoney wins after hitting Richards in the head with a chair. After the match Mike Knox attacks Mahoney and tells Felth that Kelly will never strip again and he agrees with Test that Felth is a Mr. McMahon ripoff.

Tommy Dreamer d. Big Show w/ Paul Heyman & Goon Squad Referee: Bryn Khayman

Dreamer won after hitting Show in the head with a sledgehammer.

Sabu d. Umaga w/ Armando Estrada Referee: Mike Posey

Sabu won after hitting a legdrop and sending Umaga through two tables.

The Vampires d. Kenny & Mikey to win the ECW Tag Team Championships Referee: Mickey Jay

Thorn pinned Mikey after Lord Khayman choked Kenny out.

Tevin Felth w/Michael Piett, Tommy Dreamer, & The Sandman d. Paul Heyman w/ Big Show & Goon Squad Referee: Bryn Khayman

Felth won after placing Heyman in the Sharpshooter. During the match referee Khayman was knocked out. Chris Kay appeared from the stands and screamed for the bell after Heyman was locked in the Sharpshooter. 


	7. ECW and GWA September 19, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 9/19/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Felth v. Heyman

Paul Heyman is complaining about Chris Kay's actions costing him the match and that Tevin Felth had no right to fire the Big Show and he would go to Mr. McMahon. Felth appears and tells Heyman that he tapped out and the next person who threatens him with Mr. McMahon would be fired on the spot. He then adds that DX put VInce in intensive care on Sunday and that they are here for him.

DX d. Paul Heyman w/ Goon Squad Referee: Chad Patton

Heyman announces that Jonathan Coachman has made this match WWE Rules and that Felth can't do anything about it. Heyman is disqualified after Hardcore Holly attacks HBK. After the match HHH attacks Holly and the Goon Squad with a sledgehammer.

Kelly's Expose is next Mike Knox attempts to stop it but is intercepted by DX. She however is interrupted by King Booker and Queen Sharmell who procedes to call her a tramp. Kelly and Sharmell get into a catfight with Joey Styles screaming. Booker then calls Felth a moron and demands that Felth kiss his royal feet. Felth sends out Finlay.

Finlay w/ Kelly Kelly d. King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell Referee: Mike Posey

Finlay won after a Celtic Cross through a table. After the match William Regal attacks Finlay and the referee with brass knuckles and attempts to force them to kiss Booker's feet. Felth sends out RVD and DX.

RVD w/ DX d. William Regal w/ King Booker & Queen Sharmell Referee: John Finnegan

RVD won after hitting Regal with his own brass knuckles.

Matt Striker's Classroom contains a lecture on why Mr. McMahon is better then Tevin Felth. Tommy Dreamer attacks Striker.

Tommy Dreamer d. Matt Striker Referee: Chris Kay

Dreamer won after putting Striker through a table and using a trash can on him. Striker grabs the ropes but Kay counted anyway. Joey Styles noted that Kay continues to basically officate the matches to one side and mentions he left Smackdown after a problem with Nick Patrick.

Paul Heyman confronts Chris Kay and tells him that if it were up to him Kay would be fired. DX appears and tells Heyman that Felth wants to see him right now.

The Sandman d. Mike Knox Referee: Mickey Jay

Sandman won after Knox was distracted by Kelly Kelly dancing for someone in the audience. Sandman now has a shot at Sabu's World Championship.

Kevin Thorn d. Test Referee: Chad Patton

Test was disqualified for shoving the referee.

Tevin Felth d. Johnny Nitro w/ Melina Referee: Bryn Khayman

Felth won in his usual controversial manner. 


	8. ECW and GWA September 26, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 9/26/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Kelly Kelly fighting with Queen Sharmell

Paul Heyman continues to complain about Chris Kay's behavior and claims that Kay will be fired if he continues it. Tevin Felth tells Heyman that he will be face Shawn Michaels in an ECW Rules match and adds as he's leaving that Kay will be the referee.

Triple H d. Hardcore Holly Referee: Mike Posey

HHH wins after a Pedigree on Holly after the match Paul Heyman and his Goon Squad attack HHH but are routed by HBK. Felth announces that the Goon Squad is banned from ringside for the next match but says nothing about HHH.

HBK w/ HHH d. Paul Heyman Referee: Chris Kay

HBK wins after hitting Heyman with a chair. Heyman had a shoulder up but Kay counted anyway.

Kelly's Expose is next. She is dancing with Ariel. Kevin Thorn is watching with interest. Mike Knox appears and is forced into a match with Thorn by Tevin Felth or he will be fired.

Kevin Thorn w/ Ariel d. Mike Knox Referee: Chad Patton

Lord Khayman has joined Joey Styles and Tazz and basically rips a book about controversy creating cash. Tazz says that ECW creates controversy everytime someone is in the Sharpshooter and the bell rings before a tapout. Thorn wins after Khayman holds Knox's shoulders down but Patton counted anyway.

Eric Bischoff has appeared to promote his book and tells Lord Khayman that it is the truth. He then goes on to say that without him there would be no Tevin Felth. Chad Patton and Chris Kay come down with orders from Felth to cut Bischoff's mic. Bischoff then confronts Kay and calls out Nick Patrick who tells Kay that the book is true about a certain three count at a WCW event in 1997. Kay grabs the book, throws it in a trash can, and sets it on fire. Felth tells Patrick that he will face Kay next week and that the Little Naitch has fired him for causing Kay to leave Smackdown.

RVD d. Test Referee: John Finnegan

Test was disqualified for attacking the referee. Michael Piett tells Test that next week he will face Felth and if he attacks the referee, he will be fired.

Rene Dupree is talking about Bischoff's book. The Sandman appears and canes Dupree. Felth orders a match and then mentions that anyone who talks about that book will suffer the same fate.

The Sandman d. Rene Dupree Referee: Mickey Jay

Sandman won by basically continuing to cane Dupree until the referee dropped his arm for the third time. Joey Styles noted that Dupree has passed out and Felth has sent a message to the locker room that Eric Bischoff was fired for a reason.

CM Punk d. Finlay to win the United States Championship Referee: Bryn Khayman

Punk won after trapping Finlay in the Anaconda Vice. After the match Finlay went beserk and said that if Felth wanted controversy he would create it. He wanted a shot at Sabu. 


	9. ECW and GWA October 3, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 10/3/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of CM Punk winning the United States Championship

Paul Heyman claims that Chris Kay insulted him when he burned a certain book. He also claimed that Kay and The Sandman should be fired for their behavior. RVD appears and says that Heyman should know something about creating controversy. Piett has appeared and informed Heyman about Felth's order regarding promoting that book in ECW. He also states that the Goon Squad would once again be banned from ringside.

RVD d. Paul Heyman Referee: Chris Kay

RVD won after hitting a Five Star on Heyman who managed to grab the ropes. Kay continued to count anyway. Joey Styles noted that Kay was to be in a match later against former Smackdown referee Nick Patrick.

Matt Striker is claiming that Eric Bischoff is more educated than Tevin Felth and the rest of the punk management team. Tommy Dreamer appears and nails Striker with a stop sign. Tazz notes that under Felth's rule any mention of Eric Bischoff or that book will result in swift action.

Tommy Dreamer d. Matt Striker Referee: Chad Patton

Dreamer continues to hit Striker with weapons before using a leg sweep and pinning him.

The Vampires w/ Ariel d. The FBI w/ Trinity Referee: John Finnegan

Khayman and Thorn used chairs and tables to win.

Stevie Richards claimed that Felth was destroying ECW and didn't know the meaning of controversy. The Sandman appears and canes him.

The Sandman d. Stevie Richards Referee: Mike Posey

Sandman won after a pair of Imperial Stromtroopers appeared and held Richards so that Sandman could continue to cane him until he was pinned. Tazz noted that both Felth and Piett were Imperial officers and ECW was a hobby to them. Joey Styles said that the troopers appeared to be a response to Paul Heyman's Goon Squad.

Kelly's Expose is next. CM Punk is watching it. Mike Knox appears and is forced into a match with Punk by Felth or he will be forced into it. The Stormtroopers reappear and drag Knox to the ring.

CM Punk d. Mike Knox Referee: Chad Patton

Punk won after trapping Knox in the Anaconda Vice depite Knox not tapping out both Patton and Felth's Enforcers called for the bell.

Eric Bischoff is in the ring with Nick Patrick. Bischoff is demanding that referee Mickey Jay eject Chad Patton and Felth's Enforcers from ringside. Jay refuses to do so claiming that Felth has sent them here to keep Bischoff in line.

Chris Kay w/ Chad Patton & Felth's Enforcers d. Nick Patrick w/ Eric Bischoff Referee: Mickey Jay

Patrick was disqualified for slapping the referee across the face. During the match Chad Patton and Eric Bischoff began brawling. After the match Patrick was forced to kiss Felth's bottom and was shaved by Kay and Felth's Enforcers.

Tevin Felth d. Test Referee: Bryn Khayman

Test was disqualified for punching the referee. After the match Felth told Test that he was fired in an throaty exclamation of You're Fired! 


	10. ECW and GWA October 10, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 10/10/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Felth v. Test

Paul Heyman said he went straight to Mr. McMahon to get the next match made. He also said if Felth didn't like it then Felth could join a club. Heyman then begins adding Eric Bischoff could have ran the place better. He then began insulting several referees including Chris Kay and Bryn Khayman referring to Kay as a moron excuse for a referee and Khayman as a sell out to Felth. He continued his rant and praised Nick Patrick's actions back in WCW. A.J. and Felth's Enforcers came out and dragged Heyman to the back.

Finlay w/ Leprechaun and Goon Squad d. The Sandman Referee: Chad Patton

Finlay won after the Goon Squad tied Sandman into the ring ropes and allowed Finlay to beat on Sandman's open head for a submission after he passed out. Finlay was won Sandman's shot at Sabu's World Championship.

Matt Striker is insulting referees claiming they are nothing but high school dropouts. He goes on to refer to Bryn Khayman as a referee who needs to check himself into rehab and stop drinking with Sandman. A.J. informs Striker that Khayman, Felth, and Piett are not there but he is and Striker just bought himself a match.

Kevin Thorn w/ Ariel d. Paul Heyman Referee: Mike Posey

Thorn won after Felth's Enforcers beat Heyman and threw him into the ring.

Lord Khayman w/ Ariel, Kevin Thorn, & Felth's Enforcers d. Matt Striker w/ Goon Squad Referee: Mickey Jay

Khayman won after low blowwing Striker with a chair. After the match, Khayman continued to beat on Striker until Thorn pulled him off. Joey Styles noted both Khaymans are in fact brothers and that Khayman had suffered a broken jaw as a result of Test punching him.

Eric Bischoff is complaining about referees as well and mentions his book is a best seller. Felth's Enforcers appear and drag him out of the ring.

RVD d. Stevie Richards Referee: John Finnegan

RVD won after a Five-Star onto a chair.

Mike Knox corners A.J. backstage and demands something be done about CM Punk. He also states Kelly will not be stripping tonight and if she does A.J. will be in intensive care. Knox is knocked out by Felth's Enforcers. A.J. informs Knox it will happen, however if Punk beats him he will get Kelly Kelly and if Knox somehow wins he will get the United States Championship.

Tommy Dreamer d. Hardcore Holly Referee: Chad Patton

Dreamer wins after putting Holly through a table.

Kelly's Expose is next. This time it is interrupted by Paul Heyman and the Goon Squad.

CM Punk w/ A.J. and Felth's Enforcers d. Mike Knox w/ Paul Heyman & Goon Squad Referee: Chris Kay

Punk won after trapping Knox in the Anaconda Vice despite Knox not tapping out both Kay and A.J. called for the bell. Joey Styles said Knox was a jerk times ten and Kelly deserves someone better. After the match Eric Bischoff told Kay he was nothing more than a Nick Patrick ripoff before being chased away by Punk and Felth's Enforcers. 


	11. ECW and GWA October 17, 2006

I own nothing except Tevin Felth and the GWA. Andros Khayman, Star Wars related items, and WWE/ECW are the property of their owners.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Yes, I know Chris Kay is a Smackdown Ref and Chad Patton is assigned to RAW, but anything's possible with ECW right now and it's fiction so I can move people around between RAW, SD, anf ECW. Mickie Henson is referred to by his original WCW name. WWE has begun to refer to Big Show's win over RVD as the South Philly Screwjob in reference to Montreal.

Results for 10/17/06

All Matches are under ECW Rules as per a order given by Tevin Felth after firing Paul Heyman.

Recap of Punk v. Knox winner takes all

Eric Bischoff is once again complaining about bad referees. He continues to claim that Chris Kay has made it a habit of screwing people out of championships. Felth appears and tells Bischoff to leave the building or he will be assisted. He goes on to add that Paul Heyman and Mike Knox will be in a tag match.

The FBI w/ Trinity d. Paul Heyman & Mike Knox Referee: John Finnegan

The Goon Squad is ejected by orders from Felth. The FBI wins by DQ after Knox hits the referee with a chair. Tazz notes that Knox feels like and was screwed by a referee.

Felth's Enforcers find Chris Kay laying unconscious in a locker room. Felth begins to act extremely irate and promises to punish whoever did this. He then goes on to tell Eric Bischoff and his NWO that if he finds out they had something to do with this they will pay and tells A.J. to get Charles Robinson on the phone someone will be a Dead Man.

Umaga is in the ring with Armando Estrada and Paul Heyman. Heyman dares Felth to tangle with him now. Tommy Dreamer appears and charges the ring carrying several chairs with him.

Tommy Dreamer d. Umaga w/ Armando Estrada & Paul Heyman Referee: Mike Posey

Dreamer wins after hitting Umaga with the ring steps and pinning him.

Matt Striker says two down four to go referring to ECW's referees. RVD appears and tells him to shut up. Striker and RVD exchange words before Chad Patton separates the two men and calls for the bell.

RVD d. Matt Striker Referee: Chad Patton

RVD won after referee Patton counted despite Striker having a foot on the rope.

Rene Dupree is annoying someone backstage until Piett clunks him on the head with a skateboard and orders him dragged to the ring.

Joey Styles updates the condition of Chris Kay and rumor has it Nick Patrick is in the building.

CM Punk w/ Kelly Kelly d. Rene Dupree Referee: Mike Posey

Punk won after trapping Dupree in the Anaconda Vice. Dupree tapped out within three seconds. Joey Styles noted that the only person Posey might ring the bell on was Paul Heyman who tried to get Posey fired after the South Philly Screwjob.

Felth's Enforcers are dragging Eric Bischoff out of the building. Felth has made it clear that Bischoff will not interfere in the Sabu-Finlay match and wants Nick Patrick found and ejected as well..

Kelly's Expose is next. This time Finlay interrupts it. Joey Styles asks did anyone hear Felth and do these people want to be fired for interrupting Kelly.

Finlay w/ Leprechaun d. Sabu Referee: Mickey Jay

Finlay won after a Celtic Cross. During the match Mickey Jay was knocked out and replaced by a masked referee. The masked referee made a fast three-count allowing FInlay to steal the win before revealing himself to be Nick Patrick. 


End file.
